Make A Birthday Wish, Cornelia
by LoveRose
Summary: It's Cornelia's birthday in two days! Caleb wants his birthday gift to her be perfect. What's he gonna give her? Read and find out. Review plz, no flames!
1. The Planning

Hey, guys! I usually make long fics. but I just wanted to make this really short...but a 2 long chapters, haha!I hope you guys like it. It's Cornelia&Caleb fluffiness, haha! Enjoy! Send in reviews, no flames!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Yay! It's finally winter break!", Hay Lin shouted running out of Sheffield Institute. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were all walking out of school. "Hey, so what do you guys wanna do? We have two whole weeks of nothing to do", Irma said. "Hey, I just remembered something! Cornelia, it's your birthday in 2 days, isn't it?", Hay Lin asked Cornelia. "Yup", she responded. "We should throw you a party!", Hay Lin said putting her arm around her playfully.

"Hey girls", Caleb said catching up to them. "Hey Caleb! You know who's birthday it is in 2 days?", Irma said slowing down to walk with him. "Uh, no", he responded. "It's Cornelia's birthday", she said. "It is?", Caleb asked, his face lit up with joy. "Yup, soooo, what are you gonna give her, huh?", Irma asked teasingly with a grin. "Irma! Don't pressure him-", Hay Lin said. Irma looked at Hay Lin with a "You're supposed to help me here, not be against me". "-I mean, he doesn't have to tell us...we'll just spy on him all day, that's all", Hay Lin laughed. "That's the Hay Lin I know!", Irma laughed.

"I know, we can go to my house, and we can plan Cornelia a party", Will suggested. "Yeah, ok, let's go", Taranne said. They all went up to Will's apartment. Will got her keys and put it in the lock. She opened the door and they all went inside. "My mom won't be home for a few hours", Will said turning on the lights. "Cool, do you have any cookies?", Irma asked flopping on the red couch in the living room. "Is food all you think about?", Taranee asked laughing. "No!", Irma responded carlessley. "You'll get used to it. Just remember, every time you invite Irma to your house, have tonz of food...bad luck for me, I live on top of a restaurant", Hay Lin giggled. "Whatever", Irma responded.

"So, first of all, where are we gonna make the party?", Will asked putting a plate of cookies and chips on the table in the center of the living room. "My mom doesn't let me make parties at my house anymore, so not mine", Cornelia said. "Ok, not Corny's, besides, WE'RE throwing her the party, so it's unfair that we put it in her house", Taranee added. "What about your house Taranee?", Will asked. "Uh-uh. No way, my parents won't let me throw a huge party at my houe", Taranee said waving her hands "no". "Besides, do you really want a party with a lawyer as the supervisor", Irma added, getting a hand-ful of chips in her mouth. "Well, your dad's an officer", Taranee said. "Yeah, but he's usually at work at night. He has the night shift on Wensday's, Thursday's, and Friday's", Irma responded. "Then your houe it is Irma", Will said. "I never said- oh forget it", Irma said getting a cookie.

"What's this supposed to be?", Caleb asked, pointing at the chips. "They're called chips, these are lemon. They're good, I promise", Cornelia said, handing him a handful of chips. Irma and Hay Lin were sitting on the couch, Will was writing on a piece of paper for the party, and Cornelia and Caleb were both sitting on the floor next to Will. Caleb got the chips from Cornelia's hand and ate one. "Hey, they are good", he said getting another one. "Told ya so", Cornelia grinned. Caleb blushed a tiny bit.

Then, Cornelia's phone rang. "Hello?...I'm at Will's house...Um, can't Lilian help?...she's just faking it, mom! She always does that!...Ok, ok, I'll be right there...Bye", Cornelia hung up. "Sorry guys, but I have to go home, my mom wants me to make cupcakes for her business partners. Bye guys!", she said getting up. "We'll have an awsome party for you! And since you're leaving, we're not gonna tell you! Hahaha!", Hay Lin laughed. "Fine, but I hope you guys don't goof off the whole time", Cornelia said grabbing her magenta messenger bag. "Hey Cornelia, may I walk you home...so you won't be so lonley?", Caleb asked getting up, too. "Sure, come on, Caleb", Cornelia said walking out the door. "Wooo! Caleb's got it goin' on", Irma teased. Caleb stuck out his tongue playfully and closed the door behind him.

They both went down the stairs and walked towards Cornelia's house. "I love the snow. It's so beautiful", Cornelia said, catching a snowflake in her hand. "Yeah, I've grown to like it. It's so soft", Caleb smiled. "Yeah, and it's so...wonderful", Cornelia said. Caleb smiled at her sweetly. _You're so beautiful...so wonderful...just like the snow_, he thought. "So Cornelia, how old are you turning now?", Caleb asked. "15", she responded. "You're 16 now, right?", she asked. "Yeah", Caleb said. "It's been almost a year ago that we met, huh?", Caleb said, looking into Cornelia's shining, blue eyes. Cornelia blushed and looked down, smiling.

"We're here", Caleb said stopping in front of her apartment. "You already know where I live?", Cornelia asked suprised. Caleb blushed and rubbed his head. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?", Cornelia said. Caleb nodded. Cornelia turned her head to the door and then sideways. Finally she kissed Caleb in the cheek. "Thank you for keeping me company", she said waving at him. She opened the door and went inside. Caleb looked stunned, "...YES!", he yelled putting his arms up in victory. He then, after his dancing, went walking happily back to Will's house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remember this is only 2 chapters, but how did I do on the first one? Send in reviews, no flames! I'll probably finish chapter two today.


	2. The Assignments

You know, I lied. I don't think it's gonna be 2 chapters long. I think it's gonna be 3 chapters...I'm not sure. I'll have to see...I'll think about that. Anyways, here's chapter two. Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Will's doorbell rang. Will got up and opened it, to see Caleb. "Hi, Caleb...", Hay Lin said with a big grin on her face. "Hi", Caleb replied, sitting down on the floor. "How was it?", Irma said slowly. She and Hay Lin were leaning closer to make him nerous. "How was what?", Caleb replied. "...Nothing...Cornelia must've been blind when she turned around both ways, and not see Hay Lin's pig tails flying everywhere because she saw a beetle", Irma said sitting normally on the couch again. "You guyswere spying onus!", Caleb asked with a glare. "We told you, since you're not gonna tell us what you're gonna give her, we're just gonna have to spy on you ALL DAY", Will giggled. "All four of you went!", Caleb asked pointing at the four grinning girls. "Mabye...", Taranee laughed.

"So I'm guessing you guys didn't finish planning, did you?", Caleb said with a mad face and his arms crossed. "Yeah we did...Ahem-", Will picked up the list, "-The party is going to be at Irma's house. We're going to invite most of the school...and you", Will said, pointing the pencil at Caleb. "Most of the school? Who's not going?", Caleb asked, with a normal face now. "Uriah and his gang", Will said. "Oh, those guys I promised Cornelia I wouldn't hurt them (See episode "Happy Birthday, Will")", Caeb asked. "Yup, that's right", Taranee said getting one of the last cookies on the plate.

"Anyway...um...the theme is going to be Black and White, which means everyone has to wear black and white, it's very formal", Will explained. "Why Black and White?", Caleb asked getting a chip. "Because, Cornelia is usually the formal type, so we decided to make it formal...but not the music", Hay Lin said. "Yeah, the music is so not formal. The Coral Blue is going to be there", Irma said. "With Matt", Hay Lin added pointing at Will. "Ok, ok. Um, Hay Lin is in charge of food. Irma is in charge of music. And you, me, and Taranee are going to put up the props", Will finished.

"So you guys are already done planning?", Caleb asked. "Yup", they all said in unison. "So...how did you have time to spy?", Caleb asked getting up. "We always have time to spy around", Irma laughed. "Ok, well, now that you're done with this, I'm going to Meridean to see if the everything is ok", Caleb said heading for the door. "Are you sure you're not going, oh I don't know, to Cornelia's house?", Hay Lin giggled. "Please, you think I would go there after I know you've been spying. I'm going to Meridean, but I'll be back tomorrow", Caleb said opening the door. "Wait! What about Cornelia's gift?", Taranee said quickly. "That's why I'm coming tomorrow. You guys can tell me what Cornelia would like, and I'll go get it, ok?", he said. The girls nodded with grins on their faces. "I mean it. Don't mess with me", Caleb joked. "We won't, we promise we'll make it perfect for Cornelia ok? Ok, bye now! Say hi to the Rebels for me!", Irma said pushing him out and closing the door.

"So, now that Caleb's gone...you wanna make sure he didn't go to Cornelia's house...and THEN go to Cornelia's house?", Irma said, still leaning on the door. "Yeah!", the girls said. They all went out the door and quietly went down the stairs. They looked left and right and saw Caleb walking right. "Let's go", Will whispered. They went through the bushes and trees. "Isn't this the way to Cornelia's house?", Hay Lin giggled. "I knew he was lying", Irma grinned.

Caleb reached Cornelia's apartment but didn't go to the front door, he went to the side. He passed throught the big kitchen window, where Cornelia was mixing the batter. Cornelia saw Caleb and waved at him. Caleb waved back with a sweet smile. Cornelia opened the window. "Where are you going?", Cornelia asked. "Portal", he said pointing at the portal at the very end of the apartment.

"Oh so he wasn't lying", Irma whispered. "No, wait. There was a portal near my house", Will said with the map and the crystal already out. "Wait a second, isn't THAT the portal he went through?", Taranee asked. "He just chose this one to visit Corny!", Irma whispered with a grin. "Ha! I knew it", Irma said in victory.

"Portal? Why?", Cornelia asked. "Well, your party is already planned, so I decided to go to Meridean to see how everything is going. I'll be back by tomorrow", Caleb reassured her. "Oh, ok...are you gonna tell me what the party is?", Cornelia said putting the mix to her side to lean on the counter more. "No, I'm not gonna tell you", Caleb smiled. "Fine, don't tell me", Cornelia said. They both laughed. "Cornelia! Are you done with the batter yet?", they heard Cornelia's mom ask from a distance. "Almost mom!", Cornelia yelled back. Then they heard footsteps coming closer. "I have to go Caleb, tell the rebels I said hi", Cornelia said closing the window and waving one last time. Caleb waved back and ran into the portal.

"Ok, girls, let's go in", Will whispered as they ran quietly to the front door to Cornelia's apartment. They rang the doorbell. Lilian opened the door. "Hi, is Cornelia here?", Will smiled and lied. "Yes...she's cooking right now", Lilian said emotionless. "Uuuhhh, can we come in?", Irma asked awkwardly. "Of couse you can girls, come in come in", they saw Mrs. Hale go into the kitchen and waving at them. Lilian stepped aside and they went in.

"Hi, Cornelia!", Hay Lin waved. "Uh, hi?", Cornelia waved with a fake smile. "You can go and talk with your friends honey, I'll take care of this, and you can do the frosting, how's that?", Mrs. Hale asked. "Thanks mom", Cornelia responded, taking off the apron and throwing it neatly at the counter. "Come on girls", she said going upstairs. The girls followed her upstairs into her room.

"So, what are you guys doing here?", Cornelia asked sitting down on her bed. "We just came by to visit, since you couldn't hang out with us. Hey...have you seen Caleb?", Irma grinned. "Uh, yeah, he just passed a minute ago outside my kitchen window into a portal", Cornelia said confusingly. "Oh, we were just wondering...", Hay Lin said. "Ok...", Cornelia said.

"Hey Cornelia, you know, you won't be able to hang out with us tomorrow...or Caleb", Taranee said. "Why not?", Cornelia asked. "Because we're gonna have to buy everything we need for the party, set it up (which will take a prettylong time), make about 40 invitations, and pass them out", Will said taking out the list. "Then...why not Caleb?", Cornelia asked. "Because he's coming with us. He has to help us set up the party. And before he left Will's house, he said he was coming tomorrow with us to the mall to show him what kind of gift you would like", Hay Lin grinned. "He's getting me a present?", Cornelia asked, with joy and happiness in her eyes and face. "That's right! We're not gonna tell you though", Taranee said. "Ok, ok", Cornelia said.

"Cornelia! Mom says to tell your friends that you're making frosting right now", Lilian yelled opening the door. "Hey! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?", Cornelia yelled. "Heard of it, don't wanna use it", Lilian said, putting her hands on her tiny hips. "Ugh, fine, Lilian, just go. Sorry guys", Cornelia said getting up. "Hey, it's ok, we have to go anyway", Will said. They all went downstairs and went in front of the front door. Cornelia opened it and stepped aside to let the girls out. "I'll see you tomorrow...later, ok?", Cornelia said waving. The girls waved back and left to their own houses.

At the end of the day (like at 9 p.m.) Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin decided to sleepover at Hay Lin's house, she wanted to celebrate Cornelia's birthday with a sleepover of her own for Cornelia.

**The Next Day...**

It was 10 a.m., the girls were already awake and dressed. They had breakfast and Cornelia went her seperate way. Since the party was going to tomorrow, her family wanted to have lunch with her and a little party of their own for Cornelia. Cornelia waved waved at them sweetly and left to her house.

"Ok, girls, we have to split up to see what portal Caleb is going to be out of", Will said as she took out the map and the Heart of Candracar hovered on top.Two x's were shown. "Ok, Hay Lin and Irma, take the one where Caleb went through when he left. Taranee and I will take the one near the smoothie place", Will explained pointing to the X's. "If Caleb comes out through either of them, we'll call each other and go straight to the mall, got it?", Will explained. They all nodded and ran to the portals.

Irma and Hay Lin quietly sneaked past the big kitchen window and leaned against the wall next to the portal. Will and Taranee found that the portal was actually on the roof of the smoothie place. So they climbed and climbed until they reached the portal and sat down. After about 20 minutes, Caleb came out through Irma and Hay Lin's portal. "Good morning, how was Meridean?", Hay Lin asked, as Irma dialed Will's number to tell her that Caleb had come through the portal."Uh, good, everything seems calm and peacful", Caleb replied, looking through the kitchen window, to see Cornelia in a pretty white, skinny(as in, not like those poofy ones),shoulderless, dress. She was greeting an old man, who should be her grandfather.

"Will, Caleb came through our portal...Yeah ok, bye", Irma hung up the phone and the three of them walked to the mall. When they got there, they saw Will and Taranee sitting on a bench. "How did you guys get here so quick?", Hay Lin asked. "The mall is only 2 blocks away from the mall", Will said. "Ok, so here's the plan. Hay Lin and Irma, you take Caleb around the mall and go buy Cornelia a present. Might as well buy your present", Will said standing up. "Actually, I don't need to find her a present anymore", Caleb said. "You don't?", Irma asked in confusion. "Nope, I already got her a present", Caleb dug into his, long jacket pocket and then held his closed hand up.

The girls looked anxiously into the hand. He opened his hand, it was a little, red box. "What's in it?", Hay Lin asked jumping up and down. Caleb opened the little box and the girls gasped. It was a braclet, not just any braclet. It was a crystal braclet. The light above made the smooth-looking green braclet sparkle. He got it out of the box, "It's made of Meridean crystal. Many people use this kind of crystal to make jewlery. Once you put it on, it take in the shape of your wrist, finger, or anything. It lasts forever, it can't break", Caleb explained. The girls looked at it in awe. Their eyes sparkled with the braclet.

"This kind of crystal also-", Caleb lifted up his right wrist, which had one exactly like it, but in a beautiful navy blue,"-is an expression of one's love for another". The girls gasped and smiledwide. "So this means that-", Irma whispered. "I'm gonna tell her, you guys", Caleb finished her sentence and smiled proudly. The girls screamed and hugged Caleb. "I'm soooo proud of you!", Hay Lin yelled. "Guys! Save this for later! We're in public!", Caleb said under all of the girls' screamings. The girls looked at some of the people they caught the attention of and then stopped. The people continued moving.

"Fine, but you're in for a screaming when we get to Irma's house", Irma whispered. "Ok, so Caleb, you can go with Irma and Hay Lin as they buy their presents for Cornelia, and Taranee and I will go buy the props. Then we'll switch. You guys buy the invitations and music, and we'll buy Corny's present", Will instructed. "Got it!", Hay Lin said. They all seperated and went shopping.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII\

Yeah, I'm making it 3 chapters. This chapter was pretty long. I hope you guys are up for another long chapter, haha! Send in reviews, no flames!


	3. Ready Set Shop!

You know, I'm actually not sure if I should make it 3 chapters, yes I know, I change my mind alot, you'll just have to deal with it. If I find that my details make this chapter a little too long, then it'll probably have to be 4 chapters. Enjoy! Send in reviews, NO FLAMES

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Will and Taranee went to PropStore (yes that was the name) and looked around. It was actually WAY bigger than it looked; there was tonz of sections of all kinds of themes for props. They approached the counter and saw a lady with short, blond hair who was reading a magazine and chewing gum really loudly.

"Um, ma'am?", Will asked. The lady looked up and put the magazine down. "Yeah?", she said with the gum still in her mouth. "Uh, yeah, we're looking for the black and white section", Will said. The lady typed on the computer next to her. "Yeah, it's on floor 2, first section", the lady said looking at them, blowing a big, pink bubble. "Floor?", Taranee said shocked. The bubble popped and she began chewing again, "This store is much bigger than it seems. You can take the elevator that's to the right, just right here", the lady pointed at the elevator that was next to the counter. "Ok, thanks", Taranee said walking to the elevator. "Oh, and if by any chance you get lost, there are buttons everywhere with names on them, just click the one that says Jasmine", the lady whose name must be Jasmine said. "Uh...ok", Will said hesitatingly.

Will and Taranee got on the elevator and pressed button 2. "There are six floors! The mall isn't that high!", Taranee said pointing at the buttons. "Dang, I guess the mall is higher than we thought", Will said scratching her head. _Ding!_, the elevator stopped and the doors glided open. They stepped out and went to the middle, where all the tall shelves were formed in a line, and people were grabbing things and putting them in a cart.

"Taranee, get a cart, please", Taranee followed her order and got a cart from the corner. "Now, the lady said the first section... oh that one! I see the black and white stuff", Will said walking towards the middle row. They actually filled up the whole cart, filled with banners, punch bowls, table cloths, they even got a black and white carpet for the entrance (you know, instead of the red carpet, lol).

"Wow, I think this is enough, isn't it?", Taranee said, using all her strength to push the cart. "Yeah, come on, let's go down and pay for all this", Will said pushing the down button on the elevator. "Um, Will, a little help here", Taranee said waving her hand high in the air, hoping her hand would show above all the stuff. "Oh right!", Will said running to the front of the cart with Taranee. The elevator door opened, and they both pushed the cart into the elevator. Taranee pushed button 1, and the doors close. After a few seconds, the doors opened again, and the girls pushed on the cart all the way to Jasmine.

"Ok, we're done", Will said breathlessly. "Ok", Jasmine said. She swiped all of the items on the...thingy. After a while, the lady was finally done putting the items into the bags, "Your total is $46.50", the lady said. The two girl put their share of money and paid for they're things. They got out of the store with tons of bags in their hands...HEAVY bags. Irma, Hay Lin, and Caleb were sitting on the bench where they were supposed to meet. Irma was making googley eyes, as Caleb got red and crossed his arms.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?", Taranee said putting her bags down. "Irma was just "reminding" Caleb of all the times he made googly eyes at Cornelia", Hay Lin giggled. "Yeah, but Caleb refuses, he says that we're just making stuff up", Irma said looking at Caleb with a big grin. "Fine! It's true ok? But now, I won't be afraid to admit it", Caleb said. "See?", Irma said to Will and Taranee.

"Hey, so what did you guys get Cornelia?", Will asked sitting down. "I got her this super cute, and big stuffed animal. It's a big-eyed puppy, see?", Hay Lin said, getting her stuffed animal from the bag. "Aaaww, that's so cute!", Taranee and Will said at the same time. Hay Lin giggled and put the puppy back in the bag. "I got her this awsome braclete with mini ice skates on it!...Well, it's not as awsome as Caleb's braclet", Irma said. Caleb blushed slightly. Irma a mini bag and opened it. It was a gold, chain braclet with mini ice skates as charms. "That's cool, I mean, she loves ice skating", Taranee said.

"She likes ice skating...", they heard Caleb murmer. The girls looked back at Caleb, who was writing something in a mini notebook. "What are you writing?", Hay Lin asked, trying to read what he was writing. "What? Nothing!", Caleb said quickly, and put the notebook back in his jacket pocket. The girls lifted up one eye brow. "What?", Caleb said innocently. (**Hey you guys, yes, this is going to be 4 chapters...actually, don't believe me. I might change my mind later, haha!**)

"Ok, well anyway, now we switch. You guys go get the invites and the music, and Taranee and I will get Cornelia a gift", Will said. "Ok, but what are you guys gonna do with those bags?", Hay Lin asked, pointing at the big bags. Taranee and Will looked at each other, then grinned and slowly turned to Caleb. "What?", Caleb asked confusingly at the girls.

"It was so nice of you to offer to carry the bags for Will and Taranee", Irma said giggling. "I didn't", Caleb said. "Oh come on, do it for your future girlfriend, and soon to be wife", Hay Lin laughed. Irma and Hay Lin started giggling. "Oh, fine", Caleb said irritated. "Oh, it's not so bad, at least you don't have to pick anything", Irma said, as they entered the music store. The music store was dark purple, they had really funky music on. "Oooh! I love this song!", Hay Lin said, as she started dancing slightly. "We're not here to dance, tomorrow you can dance all you want", Irma said going to look at Cd's.

Caleb put down the bags and went to where Irma and Hay Lin were picking up and putting down Cd's. "Hey, Caleb, can you go get us a cart, we're busy doing our work here", Irma said, not even turning to glance at Caleb. "Sure...", Caleb went to the other side of the store and came back with a cart. "Great, now here comes out work, Caleb, get ready to move fast", Hay Lin said. Hay Lin got on one side of the long isle of Cd's, as Irma got on the opposite side. Caleb was in the middle with the cart. "Move with us, Caleb. Hay Lin, go!", Irma said.

(Irma and Hay Lin did this all in unison!) They started to walk up the isle. "No, no, no, too tacky, too old...Yes, yes, no, yes, yes, no...", the girls pulled out Cd's and threw it in the cart without even looking. Caleb tried going as fast as he could. "Too old, not in style...ooo, funky!...too retro, nope, no, no. YES!", the girls screamed as they reached the end of the aisle. They both got a big amount of Cd's and dunked it in the cart and gave each other a high-five.

"Well, that should be enough", Irma said, looking at their number of Cd's in the. "How did you guys do that together?", Caleb asked in suprise. "Great minds think alike", Hay Lin giggled with Irma. Caleb smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. "Now, we go pay", Irma said walking over to the counter, with Hay Lin and Caleb behind her. "Yeah, we're going to pay", Irma said looking down. "Irma!", Irma looked up to see Martin. "Martin! What are you doing here?", Irma said. "I got a part time job here, I need the money. At least I get to see you more often now, sweet cakes", Martin said leaning into the counter. "Ugh, anyway, just scan these", Irma said leaning back and grabbing Cd's.

Hay Lin and Irma started putting all the Cd's on the counter. "Uh, are you really gonna buy all those?", Martin said, looking at all the Cd's. "Yeah, we're throwin' a party for Corny", Irma said, putting the last of the Cd's on the counter. "Am I invited?", Martin asked looking into Irma's eyes with a grin. "Yeah...everyone is invited except Uriah and his gang, but we don't have the invites yet, Martin, we'll give you one when we make them", Irma said leaning back. "Oh, cool, I'll wear my best outfit for you", Martin said, scanning the Cd's. "Yeah, Irma, he'll wear his BEST outfit just for you", Hay Lin giggled. Irma glared at her. "Your total is $20.25", Martin said. Hay Lin and Irma put in the money and took the Cd's. "Bye, sweet cakes!", Martin yelled. "Stop calling me that!", Irma yelled back running out with Hay Lin and Caleb.

"Phew, glad that's over, so now we go buy black and white invitations", Irma said. "Actually-", Hay Lin said. She took out about 50 invitations. They were black with a white boy and girl model, and in white it said "Party", "-I sorta made them yesterday", Hay Lin said with a big smile on her face. "Wow", Caleb said. "Yeah, I guess I could wait", Hay Lin giggled. "Hey, look! It's Will and Taranee", Irma said waving at them.

"Hi guys, how'd it go?", Will asked. "Pretty good, well not for Irma. Martin was working in the MusicStore", Hay Lin said. "Drop the subject, Hay Lin! So anyways, what did you get Corny?", Irma said, glaring at Hay Lin, who had an innocent smile. "Taranee got her a Cd that Cornelia's been blabbing about since forever, and I got her little jewel thingies for her cellphone. I loved them, so I thought she might like them", Will said. "Cool, now all we have to do is set the party up, and give out the invitations...which will take a long time", Hay Lin said. "Well, not really", Will said taking out the Heart of Candracar. "Come on", Will said as they ran out of the mall and into an alley.

"Hay Lin made the invitations yesterday, named and everything", Irma explained. "Perfect, now hand me an invitation", Will said with her hand out. Hay Lin put her hand in her pocket and handed will an invitation. Will then put it in front of the heart, and it was sucked inside. "This is a little trick I learned on how to make an easy mail delivery", Will grined. They started putting in all the invitations until none was left. "That was so cool!", Irma yelled. _Ring!_, Will's phone rang. She got it from her pocket and opened the flip phone.

"Hello...Oh hi Cornelia-", Caleb's face smiled,"-...Yeah, we just finished buying all the supplies...Sure...Hahaha!...Yeah, ok, bye! See ya tomorrow, and we'll be sure to give you a wake up call", Will hung up and faced the girls. "Corny's having a problem with her cousins...she's so annoyed", Will laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I can't help her there, come on! Let's go make this party!", Irma screamed, jumping up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Like I said, Ch. 4 is gonna come soon. Hope you liked this...long chapter. Send in reviews, no flames!


	4. A Promise I Will Keep

This is, and I'm sure of it, the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and you reviewed. For those of you who reviewed, I am grateful, haha! You all are loyal reviewers, lol. Hope you keep it that way! I luv you guys! Enjoy the last chapter! **This is the longest chapter I have probably ever written, so I hope you're up to reading!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cornelia was on her comfortable bed, sleeping away the day. She felt light suddenly pass through her closed eyes. Her eyes fluttered to see a blury vision Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Caleb on each side of her bed sides. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CORNELIA!", they all yelled. Hay Lin through colorful pieces of confetie all over the air. "Wha-. Oh you guys", Cornelia laughed quietly. "Well, we said were going to give you a wake up call didn't we?", Will said happily. "Yeah, Cornelia! And we brought you a gift", Irma screamed in joy. "You did?", Cornelia asked. She sat up on her bed with a smile to see her friends.

"Yeah, it's from all of us...including me", Caleb said handing Cornelia a well wrapped present with a green ribbon and yellow gift wrap. Cornelia got the present and put it on her lap. "Open it!", Taranee said. Cornelia smiled wider. She untied the ribbon and ripped the present. There was a blue box. She opened the top and gasped with a smile on her face. She took out the present.

It was a beautiful green-colored backpack. It had W.I.T.C.H. on the flap that opened the backpack, a pretty, glittery, key chain with her Earth symbol, and everyone's signature's and a compliment on what a great friend she was and stuff from each of the girls and Caleb. The best part of it was that all the girls turned their backs and Cornelia saw that they had the exact same backpack, with their favorite colors, thei symbol keychain, and each signature said something different. "Oh my gosh, you guys! This is the best present ever!", Cornelia got out of bed and hugged them all.

"But what about Caleb?", Cornelia asked. "Uh, no thanks, I just signed it. I think that's enough from me. I'm not gonna go around carrying a backpack", Caleb smiled. "Good point", Cornelia said, smiling sweetly. They let go of their hug and started laughing. "Well, hey birthday girl, get dressed, we have a whole day planned for you", Hay Lin said. "Huh? Really?", Cornelia asked. "Yup, so get dressed, come on", Caleb said turning his head to the closet, and then back at Cornelia. "And wear something party-like, we're all wearing party outfits. Even Caleb is wearing a different outfit!", Hay Lin giggled.

Will was wearing a baby blue, long-sleeved, tight, shirt with a sort of loose pink shirt over it. She had normal blue jeans with a shade of pink where the knees are and a hollywood style hat. Irma wore a blue, slim, knee-high dress with a white, short length light jacket. She had blue mini pins in her hair. Taranee had an orange, long shirt with red stripes and a long red skirt. Hay Lin wore a purple and yellow striped dress, a little higher than the knee. She had purple boots and her pig tails were wraped around purple and yellow string.

"Yeah, but I'm keeping my jacket closed", Caleb said, gripping the rim of his long jacket. "Let me see, Caleb", Cornelia said turning to him. "Nah-uh", Caleb said stepping back. "Pleeaase? It's my birthday", Cornelia said with an innocent face. Caleb put on a "aaw" face and then said, "Well...ok, but only for right now, ok?", Caleb said looking around her room. "I promise, you can trust me", Cornelia said with a big smile. The girls exchanged grins at each other. Caleb nodded and let his jacket go. He had a red hot short-sleve short with black lines tracing the end of the shirt, and the sleves and black (not tight!) jeans. "Oh...my...god...", Cornelia said with a huge smile. "You guys did good", Cornelia giggled at the girls. "Yeah, we know", Irma said putting her elbow on Hay Lin's shoulder. "We picked it out for him, we took an hour until we finally found the perfect outfit for him", Hay Lin said.

"You should take off your jacket, Caleb", Cornelia said. "I said only now", he said. "Well, ok, if you really don't want to, you don't have to...", Cornelia said with sadness in her voice. She put her head a little down. She turned her head slightly to the girls and winked. The girls grinned and winked back. "Well...ok, if you really want me to", Caleb said. "Yay!", the girls shouted. Cornelia gave Caleb a quick hug and then walked to her closet, "Ok, I'm gonna change now, so you guys can...stay here", Cornelia said closing her closet.

The girls then faced Caleb, "And how come whenever we wanted you to take it off, you never listened to us, hm?", Taranee asked with a grin. "Well, she really wanted me to", Caleb said taking off his jacket. "Or mabye it's because Caleb, I don't know, has a big place in his heart for the Earth guardian", Will teased. "Hey, I already told you guys the "truth"", Caleb whispered and pointed at the closet. The girls gave him two thumbs up and shut up.

"Is this party enough for you guys?", Cornelia said as she came out of the closet in a green shoulder-less skim dress (sorta like Irma's exceptCorny's was long sleeves and shoulder-less) and green boots. With her earth power, she made a leaf crown (lol, like elyon, on the halloween book, you know, where she wears the crown?). Caleb felt as if when she opened the door, the light became focused on her (or mabye it was just him, haha). He suddenley felt he was in slow motion. The way Cornelia slowly closed an opened her eyes to look into Caleb's pure green eyes.

"Yo Caleb?", Taranee suddenly came in the way between himself and Cornelia. "Huh? What?", he said carlessley. "Did we loose you?", Irma asked. "No, sorry", Caleb blushed and looked at Cornelia, who was also blushing. "Ok, let's go Cornelia", Hay Lin said, dragging her down the stairs with the rest of the gang. "Bye honey, and happy birthday!", her mom said. "Thanks mom!", Cornelia said before she was dragged out of the house.

"We're going to the mall, first", Irma said as they began to walk towards the mall. "The mall?", Cornelia asked confused. "Yeah, to get our outfits", Will said. "Outifits? If we're getting new outfits, then why did we get all dressed up", Cornelia asked. "To be the center of attention at the mall", Irma giggled. Cornelia rolled her eyes playfully.

**The Mall...**

"Ok, Cornelia, what size are you?", Taranee asked. "What?", Cornelia asked. "WE'RE getting your dress, cause if not, it'll ruin the suprise", Will said. "Don't worry, we'll make sure yours is the best, I mean, you are the birthday girl", Hay Lin said smiling. "Ok, I'm size 12-14", Cornelia said. "Ok, you and Caleb chat while we're shopping", Will said winking at the girls who started giggling.

Cornelia and Caleb went to go sit down at the food court. A lot of people passed who said, "Happy B-day, Cornelia!", and stuff like that. "Why are the girls making such a big deal out of this?", Cornelia asked, as she got one of the french fries that Caleb and Cornelia ordered at Burger King (Yeah, sorry I'm against McDonalds, it's not a crime). "I don't know, but I'm not saying anything else, I don't want to ruin the suprise theme", Caleb said getting a fry. "Well, why not? I'm gonna find out sooner or later", Cornelia said with an eyebrow raised. "That time is at 7, when the party starts", Caleb said with a smile.

Both hands reached to get a french fry and Caleb's hand ended up on top of Cornelia's. They both looked at each other. They never removed their hands. They blushed red, without losing eye contact. "Caleb...", Cornelia smiled, and leaned in closer. Caleb got his other hand and put Cornelia's hand between both his hands and leaned in also. They were just a few inches away, "Ok, we're done!", Caleb saw Cornelia's "Aw man! Bad timing!", face. Caleb had the same expression and let go of her hands quickly and got a fry instead.

"What did we miss?", Irma asked grinning, next to Hay Lin. "Nothing, I was trying to get out the suprise out of Caleb, but it wouldn't work", Cornelia didn't turn to see them, but Cornelia winked at Caleb. Caleb's face turned red and smiled dreamily. "Ok, well come on guys, let's go to the Silver Dragon, we're having lunch there. We're gonna celebrate Cornelia's birthday before the big party!", Will said, as they started to go to the exit.

Cornelia and Caleb got out of their seats. Cornelia started walking but felt a hand tug on her hand, stopping her. Again, time stopped and it was only Cornelia and Caleb (not literally). Cornelia slowly turned around. Caleb put his hands around her waist and started to lean closer. Cornelia smiled and leaned in as well. They closed their eyes, and _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEoooooooooo_, their dream world was shattered by Irma's voice. "Cornelia!...Caleb!...We're leaving now!", Irma and the girls were at the door far from now. Cornelia looked at Caleb once more, and they began running towards the girls.

* * *

**(Author's Note: I'm going to skip the Silver Dragon and all that. It was already 6:30 p.m. No nothing majoy happened between Cornelia and Caleb. Hey how did you like what I just put? They always get interupted don't they? Don't worry, soon enough...)**

Irma's houe was all set, every guest was there, silent. They all had their formal black and white clothing, waiting for the birthday girl to arrive.

"Ok, Cornelia, I'm going to use the Heart of Candracar to put the dress on, but you have to close your eyes", Will said. The girls and Caleb were all anxious to see the look on her face. Will held the Heart in front of Cornelia, and it let out a pink light. Cornelia felt something warm all over her body. Then after a few seconds, it was normal again. "Ok, keep your eyes closed, Cornelia, we're going to lead you into Irma's house", Caleb said as he grabbed her hand. Cornelia blushed, but trusted him.

They walked a few steps until she heard Caleb say, "Open your eyes". Cornelia opened her eyes and everyone popped up "SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CORNELIA!", then the music and all the lights started playing. She looked down at her dress, "Wow! This is an awsome dress you guys", she hugged her friends and went into the party.

Now this isn't exactly formal. There was really loud and funky music. Everyone was dancing like wild, yet the theme made it semi-formal. Cornelia liked it very much. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and even Caleb started dancing as a group. Soon everyone joined in and started dancing in a group with them.

Irma had her eyes closed and was moving her head up and down and swinging her hips side to side. "Hi, sweet cakes, you're enjoying the party I see", Martin said. Irma opened her eyes and stopped dancing. She looked up,"Alright everyone, it's time to lower the volume and calm for a while", the DJ (also wearing black and white. and yes this was all in Irma's house) said and put a slow song on. Irma's eyes went wide and looked at Martin. "Will you, madam?", Martin asked as he let out his right hand. Irma saw that everyone was also slow dancing. "Aw, what the heck, sure Martin", Irma finally gave in and took his hand.

Hay Lin stopped dancing and just closed her eyes and started twirling around. She wasn't the boy-crazy sort of girl yet, so she really didn't like anyone. She started twirling and twirling until she hit something. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a VERY cute boy with shiny black hair and eyes. "Hi", he said. "Oh, uh, s-s-sorry...about that. I'm Hay Lin", she said blushing and grabbing her pigtail and playing with it. "I'm Eric (yes Eric from the books, but I haven't exacltly read his description as much, so I'm going to make up some of him), I just moved here. I got the invitation and I decided to come", Eric said. "I'm glad you came here, too, I mean, uh-", Hay Lin said nervously. "Would you like to dance, Hay Lin, it seems to me that you like this song", Eric smiled sweetly. Hay Lin smiled back and began to dance with him, her pigtails twirling around with her.

Matt had already asked Will to dance. They were dancing around with the others. She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the moment. That's when she saw Hay Lin...with a boy! Will's eyes went wide with suprise. She caught Irma's sight, who wasn't as annoyed. Will gestured her to get over there with Will. Irma understood and moved Martin so that she was next to Will. "Look at Hay Lin", Will whispered. Irma turned around confusingly and saw hay Lin looking into Eric's eyes with sparkles. "Looks like our little Hay Lin is growing up, that's Eric. He's in my history class, I guess Hay Lin didn't pay attention", Irma giggled.

Cornelia saw Hay Lin and Eric and smiled to herself. "What are you so happy about?", she turned around to see Caleb smiling at her. "Oh, it's just that Hay Lin has never danced with any boy before, and now she is. And it looks like she's enjoying it", Cornelia sighed as she watched Hay Lin twirl and twirl. "Would you enjoy dancing?", Caleb offered her his hand. "You slow dance?", Cornelia asked. "Yeah, in Meridean, every parent must teach their child how to dance", Caleb laughed. Cornelia took his hand. "I would've grabbed your hand even if you didn't know how to dance", Cornelia smiled as she lay her head on his shoulder. Caleb ran his fingers through her hair and danced with her.

Yet again, it felt as if it was only them in the world. Cornelia, Caleb, and the music. It felt as if the ground disappeared and they were dancing on the fluffy clouds. The sun turned the sky pink and orange. Cornelia looked into Caleb's eyes. "I have something to give you, come here", Caleb said, grabbing her hand and leading her outside to her backyard, careful that no one saw. They sat on the bench-swing and Caleb took out the little box from his pocket. He handed it to Cornelia, "For...me?", Cornelia whispered. Caleb nodded and smiled first began to read what it said on the outside of the box:

_There is a tale, of a man and a woman who were deeply in love_

_The man loved her so much, he wanted to give her something as important as his love for her_

_He went into a dangerous mission and went to seek something extrordinary_

_It took him one day to reach what he had been seeking, because his bravery was no match for any creature in his path_

_He found a big piece of crystal near a cave and took it back to the village_

_He made it into two braclets, one for him and the other for his love_

_The next day, he went into her cottage and showed her the braclet_

_She accepted his braclet and wore it_

_The braclets never came off, they lived together for as long as their lives could live_

_This crystal is very rare, but if one is to find it, and give it to his love_

_This is a symbol of his great love for her, a symbol that means that no matter what, he shall be with her_

_For every obstacle, he shall help her over it_

_Every pain, he shall help her make it become joy_

_Every second, he shall protect her and love her..._

After Cornelia read it, her eyes became watery. She looked up at Caleb, who had a sweet smile. She opened the box slowly, and tears spilled from her cheeks. She took out the sparkling green braclet and held it in her palm. She looked at Caleb's right wrist and saw his navy blue one. Cornelia gasped and looked at Caleb. She smiled and hugged Caleb, tears of joy spilling out. Caleb hugged her back willingly. After a while, he let go and got the braclet from her palm. She put her right arm in front of her. Cornelia nodded with a smile. With that Caleb also smiled and put the braclet on her wrist. When he put it on he grabbed her hand, right hand to right hand. The braclets began to glow, and their names were written on it; Cornelia on Caleb's and Caleb on Cornelia's

"And that is a promise I am willing to keep", Caleb said. Cornelia smiled warmly at Caleb. Caleb touched her cheek. Cornelia leaned in close. Caleb leaned in as well. "Wait", Cornelia said. Caleb looked confused. Cornelia put her hand up facing the door. A vine covered the door, "No more interuptions". Caleb smiled and finally kissed her. They held each other in their arms.

Caleb and Cornelia broke their kiss, "Happy birthday, Cornelia", Caleb whispered. Cornelia leaned her head on his shoulders, and he put her arm around her; the air gently moving the swing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I totally got in the moment right there sniff sniff and I came up with that story right out of the blue, did I do ok. I also hope you liked that mystery pairng Hay Lin&Eric. No flames!I hope you all enjoyed reading "Make A Birthday Wish, Cornelia", send in reviews, and I will write another story soon. Thank you!

LoveRose


End file.
